Wolfram duBlanc
|race = Aasimar (Angelkin)|class = *1/Channel of the Unknown Cleric *10/Luring Strategist Cavalier|gender = Male|homeland = Cheliax|deity = Iomedae|organization = *Iomedae's Clergymen (Formerly) *Flugel (leader and founder) *Jovan's Legion|dob = Desnus 6th, 4688 (29 years old)|death = TBD|destroyed = *Werewolf Invasion|family = *Seth duBlanc (Father. Missing. Presumed dead) *Eleanor duBlanc (Mother. Missing. Presumed dead) *Mana duBlanc (Younger Sister)|familiar = None|animal = Beatrice (Large Axebeak)|eidolon = None|cohort = None|companions = *Flugel *Bieud the Sliver|retired = No}} Wolfram, is a crippled Aasimar of patrician demeanor but soldier-like temperament. He is one of Jovan's adjutants for the Legion in the Landing. He's a strategist by profession but a spymaster under the hood. Background Wolfram is one of the children of a merchant family that lived in Cheliax as port traders. As a child, he has shown interest in reading and tactics. In his early youth, he was sent to study with the clergymen of Iomedae and became one of them, eventually. But in the middle of his time there his parents were lost on a shipwreck in the middle of operations. So he left and settled the inheritance at home. He now has a choice to live off his family's inheritance and become a merchant, too. Though life as a trader wasn't for him, he felt. So he enlisted himself to train to be a Hellknight, effectively passing the eligibility to his younger sister, instead. He was a studious armiger and his combat skills were average at best. Battles as a team are where he excelled at. He was cast outside the training grounds into the world as an armiger as a part of his final test. He hired a small warband under his command with the remaining share he had with the inheritance and would rally a lawful cause as a Hellknight would. In his final excursion along with his warband, he met a significant threat that had almost ended him and his warband. But his Aasimar heritage suddenly manifested which saved him from certain death. Along with it is a strange power that resembles the eldritch. He banished the creature back to wherever it came from. The battle had crippled him, and it seems that Iomedae no longer hears his prayers. His aasimar heritage would also prove problematic if he tried to come back home. Considering his remaining options, he opted to never return home again as it might result in his family's purge. And so, he formally dissolved his warband as he'd opt to finish his training as an armiger to a Hellknight chapter outside of Cheliax where the prejudice against other races isn't as great. With his stumped leg, his crippled sword arm, and his newfound powers, he packed up and headed to Korvosa, the little Cheliax. Appearance Wolfram is a young-looking man with delicate-looking and neotenous facial features. His sapphire blue eyes contrasts his dark ruffled hair which sports a streak of red in his bangs. The way he acts seems to imply he's older than what he looks like. He's 5'11" tall and weighs 130 lbs. without armor. He has a crippled left arm and right leg. His wardrobe consists of simple military uniform of dark and gaudy Cheliaxian diabolic motif. His telltale thick and flowing overcoat is draped at his shoulder. He values function over form, but he isn't afraid to wear fancier stuff if needed be. In combat, Wolfram always stands tall and mighty with his well-maintained breastplate with confidence. He wears a handful of magical items to further optimize his capabilities as a one-man army.. Personality Wolfram likes to maintain a professional relationship with those he works with. He'd work to be cooperative with everyone who has a common goal with his. But he's quite vain and draws most of his confidence in how he looks and what people think about him. The recent manifestation of his aasimari heritage, and his now-crippled sword-arm and left leg, made this even worse. Wolfram's cold and calculating way of life stems from the environment he had to endure during his earlier years and the sudden new responsibility he has on his shoulders when he lost his parents. His love for his family required him to be as such to ensure their welfare. He is very methodological in his operations. He'd pick safe and slow over haphazard and fast, but taking very big risks is still a fair game for him, and in battle, he'd choose to defensively be on the forefront, slowly asserting dominance over his foes. Not only is he very tough and confident, his borrowed powers from his benefactor allows him to destroy his enemies in a large area as he easily marched through their ranks with no resistance. He may not be able to fell every enemy at his front with one strike, but one can be sure as hell he won't go down at least until he decimated an army's worth of men in but a single bout. Equipment Bieud the Sliver '''- An intelligent weapon with a twisted sense of everything. It is made of adamantine and is imbued with various powerful enchantments. One of it is to transform into a wide array of weapons. It is a spiked gauntlet most of the time. '''Unnamed Breastplate. - A seemingly simple dark-colored breastplate. But its appearance belies its true features. It is a heavily fortified armor that can take almost any blow with ease. Ring of Protected Life - Wolfram's once a day ace in a hole. It's a ring that allows him to maximize his power threefolds, instead of the usual twofolds. Unnamed Shield Gauntlet - 'A seemingly simple but very bulky set of armored plates attached to his whole left arm. Wielding it feels like having a shield in the arm for its weight and cumbersomeness. It is a heavily fortified shield gauntlet that can take almost any blow with ease, just like his armor. '''Belt of Mighty Hurling '- Grants the wearer the ability to accurately throw weapons with sheer strength. (Lesser) '''Headband of Alluring Charisma - Grants the wearer the charm of a leader twice as inspiring and imposing. (+4) Amulet of Natural Armor - Grants the wearer the innate defensive abilities of a natural creature. (+2) Ring of Protection - Grants the wearer a field of deflection to further assist in defense. (+3) Cloak of Resistance - Grants the wearer increased constitution, reflexes, and willpower in regards to life threatening situations. (+5) Powers and Abilities One Man Army - Wolfram is the epitome of versatility. He's tough, he's powerful, he's battle-hardened, and above all, he's tactically savant. He can hold a line on his own for his allies as he barks orders in battle and laying waste upon his enemies with his Channeled Eldritch Energy. Not only is he's nigh-invincible, he can also deal damage that is very hard to mitigate. There's a documented battle of him decimating a sizeable group of large and tough enemies in just a single snap. But he's not as dexterous as he was before due to his injuries. He also resents firearms with prejudice. Unknown Power - His borrowed power from his benefactor is of eldritch nature that deals considerable damage. Unbelievably Bottomless Charisma - Not only he's a man of patrician ilk, he's also a charismatic commander. Only so few can resist his words and if he does speak, everyone listens. Although he seem to use this ability seldomly for some reason. He's also quite nuanced on the art of court intrigue. Vast Intelligence - Wolfram is of a well-studied background in terms of history and art of war. He can cite a wide array of literature word by word. Some of it is Iomedae's exploits on her way to her divinity, and a good amount of historical battles and the tactics behind each bout. Tactician '''- For a considerable amount of time per day, Wolfram can bark direct and specific orders for each of his allies that would allow them to do feats of strength and tactics that they didn't think they could even pull off before. '''Challenge - As a commander, Wolfram can challenge an enemy for his army or party's behalf. Weapon Training - His early years with the clergymen and a few more as an armiger allowed him to train on various kinds of weapons. Feats - As a soldier of rather diverse background, he has a diverse set for feats # Selective Channeling - Wolfram has learned to not hit allies with his powers # Extra Channel - he can use his powers a few more times a day # Amateur Swashbuckler (Opportune Parry and Riposte) - With his time in the clergymen of Iomedae, Wolfram learned how to actively parry an attack. # Barroom Brawler - While barroom brawling was never a habit, he is versatile enough to do just that should the situation calls for it. # Broken Wing Gambit - Wolfram can feign weakness or an opening, allowing his allies an opening, themselves # Escape Route - Knowing when to retreat is a valuable skill a commander must have # Outflank - And so does knowing when to go all out # Quick Channel - Wolfram can also double the intensity of his powers. In tandem with his Ring of Protected Life, he can even triple the intensity. Alter Self - from his angel heritage, he can also change his appearance at will, although he hardly uses it. Scion of Humanity '''- Wolfram still looks like a human so much so that he didn't knew he was an aasimar until recently, which allowed him to live the way he did in his time at Cheliax. '''Darkvision - Due to his angelic biological nature, Wolfram has the inherent ability to see in the dark clearly for up to 60 feet. Budding Spy Network - Wolfram has started putting his own intelligence network together, sponsored by Jovan. It is more focused on huge scale things, like countries, movements of different organizations and the like. The results so far are mostly satisfactory. Court Intrigue - Wolfram claims to be a well-learned diplomat and emissary, although no one has ever seen him do just that yet.Category:Characters Category:Person